Just Be Friends
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: No puedo ahora hacer que la Tierra gire en dirección contraria y que el tiempo dé marcha atrás, hacia el reverso de los días, en sentido opuesto al olvido. Ya me cansé de querer una sombra, me cansé de los abrazos fríos, de los besos falsos, de tu inestable amor, que lo divides en migajas y lo das a cuenta gotas, me cansé de extrañarte, de rogarle a la vida que te convenza de queda


Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Advertencia:** *llorando en un muro* Pobre Tomoe. Si eres un anti- Tomoe, abstente de leer esto y así nos ahorramos un montón de disgustos...

Inspirado en Just Be Friends de Luka. [¡No es una copia! Es diferente pero con el mismo tema "Sólo amigos"], narrado en primera persona.

**Notas de Autor: **Esta canción es mi adicción, hasta estoy montando una coreografía con la música, así que, después de haber terminado pensé: "estoy escribiendo demasiadas cosas de con _humor_,debería cambiar y colocar varios drabbles en mi reto personal."

Otra cosa es que este drabble iba a ser Kaoru quien narrara, pero me encanta Tomoe, la amo con todo mi corazón y por eso, este drabble será netamente de ella.

—Diálogo—.

— _Pensamientos_—.

— **«**Recuerdos**»**—.

—"_Frases"_—.

▓**Ju**s**t b**e** Fr**ie**n**ds▒

•

_**Por: Miss Bunny Bany.**_

•

_Único amor._

—_Sólo amigos..._

Bostecé y miré hacia fuera de la ventana. Ahí estaban ellos dos, hablando y riendo. Fruncí en el ceño. Parecían pareja, era obvio que sentían atracción uno al otro, como antes tú y yo lo sentíamos. Pero todo eso acabó ¿no?

Me mordí el labio. No quería sentir rencor hacia ella; sin embargo, inconscientemente mi mirada mostraba odio hacia ella... Profundo e insensible rencor que me carcomía el alma. El profesor me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, molesto ya que no había prestado ni el más mínimo interés a su tediosa e insignificante clase

—_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —_

Salí de clases lo más pronto posible, no quería toparme con él, no por ahora. Pero como si hubiera sido invocado de manera involuntaria, apareció frente a mí, con su típica sonrisa pasajera que siempre me mostraba. Las sonrisas que él me dedicaba no eran las mismas que le dedicaba a ella. Estas eran casi idénticas a las sonrisas acogedoras que le brindaba a la azabache, no obstante, la pequeña diferencia era que _este ya no me amaba _y trataba de salvar nuestra relación a base de las cosas del pasado.

—Necesitamos hablar, Tomoe.

Su voz sonaba monótona, como la voz de un robot. Creí por un milisegundo que ese sonido tan ronco y frío me cortó en pedazos. Jadeé, mi respiración se tornó irregular de manera violenta y con hilo de voz le contesté: _—¿_La amas, verdad?

Sé que me iba a costar superarlo, pero el destino nunca quiso que estuviéramos juntos así que esta era mi única opción.

—Tomoe, yo... _—_Estaba triste, balbuceaba sin sentido alguno, pero no me sorprendió en absoluto su reacción, era la reacción que esperaba.

—Está bien, no... No te justifiques, hace tiempo que nuestra relación va mal, sostenerla por más tiempo sólo nos hará más daño a nosotros dos. La unión que hay entre nosotros muere lento. Si te digo que seamos amigos sería algo descabellado porque pienso que recordaríamos el pasado y eso sería un obstáculo en una nueva relación _—_No daré marcha atrás, aunque sorpresivamente mi voz sonó con determinación algo en mí se estaba quebrando en pedazos.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo reconfortante. Pasamos varios minutos así hasta que me susurró en el oído: _—_Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Tomoe. No quiero que tengamos rencores de ahora en adelante ¿sí?

Asentí débil y le hice una seña de que Kaoru lo estaba esperando, sin más que decir, se marchó de ahí. Lo veía melancólica, de manera lenta bajé la mirada y me ahogué en un grito ronco mientras me tocaba el pecho..._Todo acabó..._

—_Adiós, mi amado...Esto se acabó. Continuaremos separados y sin mirar hacia atrás_—

•

•

Notas de Autor:

Just be friends, Just be friends

Its time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends ~

¡Disculpen si no es el drabble más hermoso del mundo! Pero...Me gustó... Y en estos momentos estoy escuchando la canción *risa* Las amo mucho, besos llenos de baba.

Escrito: 14-12-14

Beteado: 5-1-15, Akari Yumei.


End file.
